Eternal Hunger
Sexual Gratification is not the only string to Slaanesh’s complex ornate bow. All manner of addiction, need and want falls under the Dark Prince’s jurisdiction. This includes the gluttony and greed of all men. There is a rarely witnessed embodiment of this want that has made itself known to many loyal marines and imperialist guardsmen across the millennia but is not widely documented or spoken of. It has been mentioned, in part, throughout texts and tomes across history “...ever smiling, ever lurching, ever decreasing its distance toward you. Until finally, you no longer stand in its path. You are but tiny morsels of flesh and bone left in its bloated wake.” “Three of them ambled, slowly toward us. Their massive maws wider than a marine’s torso and filled with varying sizes and rows of teeth, some needle like, some serrated, some broken beyond repair, others black with the stench of decaying flesh encircling us closer. We trembled and cowered as we fired round after round into their seemingly paper thin skin. They gave no quarter. They merely laughed and moaned ecstatically at the pain they were enduring. We fled...” These creatures, no Daemons embody everything that is gluttony. Slaanesh, usually known for his lithe, aerodynamic and sexual allure has created abominations that require the basest of needs, food, nothing more. They amble forward on 2 cloven hooves, rolls and rolls of cellulite and fat cascade and ripple as they take a single step. They’re mid sections appear so bloated that the skin is wafer thin. Veins and even recently eaten objects writhing around inside these behemoths can be seen. They’re heads are by far the most horrific crime against all of nature though. Huge heads with no visible sign of eyes, they’re mouths are immense. Being able to open almost to a 180 degree angle in order to fit large meals down they’re corpulent, fatty throats. They stalk anything that they deem large enough to sate their hunger and will try and devour anything in their path. Even attempting to tear large hunks of metal from tanks and ingesting them. These disgusting creations probably started life as noblemen that enjoyed fine and exquisite cuisine. Their search for ever more exotic and rare delicacies must have eventually led them down the path to Slaanesh where it is believed a small cannibalistic cult arose known as the ‘Dhamerin Cult’ after their leader, the Count Gunter von Dhamer. This cult would regularly sacrifice, cook and eat villagers and hobos from around the vicinity. It must have been that these ‘glorious’ shows of respect to their patron earned them his vehement gaze. He rewarded them with eternal servitude. Ascending them half way between Spawn and Daemonancy, Slaanesh turned them into what they are today, stalking, eating machines. Their hunger is never satisfied and so the devour and devour until finally they explode in a shower of gore and partially digested flesh and organic tissue, only to slowly reform within Slaanesh’s grand palace and relive their undying nightmare.